Heretofore, it has been well known that in processing bacon bellies, bacon combs or hangers are mounted on the bellies to hang the bellies for smoking or for transportation on overhead tracks systems. After smoking or transporting the bellies, the combs must be removed before further processing. Heretofore, these combs have generally been removed by hand or by using hand tools. Hand-removal of the combs from the bellies is disadvantageous because it is a time-consuming, inaccurate, and potentially dangerous operation. For example, hand-removal of the combs may lead to hand tendon injuries, finger injuries from fat lodged under the operator's fingernails, and other physical injuries to the operator.
Additionally, during hand-removal of the combs, the teeth of the combs tend to break off in the bellies if the combs are not squarely pulled from the bellies by the operator. When this occurs, additional time must be spent to remove the teeth. The broken combs must be discarded, thereby increasing the bacon belly processing costs.
Accordingly there is a need for an automatic bacon comb puller which quickly and easily removes the bacon combs from the bellies without breaking the teeth of the combs while reducing the likelihood of physical injuries to the operator.